


Redefining Ourselves

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Series: What May Be In KH3 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comedy, Creative Liberties, Good life advice, Kingdom Hearts 3, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Out of context observations/inferences from KH3 trailers, Post DDD, Reference to KHX/KHUX, Reunions, Speculation of KH3 elements, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: When Ienzo wakes up in a place of his memories, he seeks comfort in the familiar. With a heart that he is both grateful for and confounded by, everything is more complicated now. Even so, he knows that he is looking for someone: who Demyx could be.Set after the events of DDD, this contains predictions and wishes inspired by certain KH3 trailers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for a few months now, but hadn't been able to figure out how to write it until the last few days. I hope you all enjoy it, and are as excited to experience the discoveries in KH3 as I am!

“ _When someone who's lost their heart is recompleted, they should return to the place where it happened. And if that world is unavailable for whatever reason, a refuge is made for them in the realm between – a world called_ Traverse Town.” _Ienzo explained to Ax- no, Lea. Whilst he might wear his face, this was not_ quite _the same man who had arranged his murder. At the moment, he had almost forgiven him, the warm rush of his helpful nature compelling him to explain. He was almost grateful, in fact. Although he would have preferred a much less violent fate, he had never suspected that his demise would lead to his recompletion. He may have even welcomed it, had he known. Emotions were a strange thing indeed._

Along with the return of his heart, he was discovering many things that had escaped his notice or care growing up as a Nobody. His desire to be helpful was rejuvenated, stronger than it had ever been, even as a child seeking validation for his efforts. Feelings came and went with varying intensity, although it was only natural to not understand after eleven years of feeling essentially nothing. It occurred to him that he had never truly appreciated the presence of someone his own age in a world of old men and children.

The irritation he'd developed towards Demyx's immaturity had been at the forefront of his mind for almost as long as they'd known each other, the noise of unfinished songs grating against his nerves. It wasn't until his four-week stay at Castle Oblivion that Zexion realised he had taken him for granted; the tunes that had stayed at the back of his mind for over a year had suddenly become a painful silence, threatening to overwhelm him when Lexaeus was not near.

In hindsight, he was grateful to Demyx for his constant smiles and displays of happiness. He had understood them the moment he knew Aeleus was alive, relief moving them both to tears as they embraced. Even as Lexaeus, Aeleus had one true mission in life: to protect Ienzo. The sheer joy they experienced upon reunion was enough to temporarily override the grief and guilt Aeleus still held over being unable to protect Zexion when it mattered most.

 

Perhaps it was that gratitude that had driven him to Traverse Town. He did not know where Demyx had grown up, nor whether his world had been restored. So he found himself here, peering behind crates and scouting from rooftops, seeking any sign of the Somebody. In a matter of days, they had searched every inch of the town, Aeleus shifting crates and prying boards back to allow entry into secret passageways. Dismay settled in heavily as they returned to Ansem's study. Ienzo, so enveloped by the unfamiliar sensation, jolted when Sora addressed him.

Lea had filled the boy in during his absence, and Ienzo briefly felt undeserving of the kindness and forgiveness directed at him.

“Axel told me you were looking for someone.” Ienzo nodded, everyone ignoring Lea's protests. “I'll help you look. I'm travelling again.”

“You'd do that? Truly?”

“Yep!” Sora's smile was like staring at the sun as he tucked his arms behind his head. “Riku told me that you really helped him, so it's the least I can do.”

Despite himself, Ienzo scoffed from habit, guilt wrenching at his chest. As far as he was concerned, he had done little more than antagonize Riku, and it had led to his doom. After all, Riku finding his balance between light and darkness had not been Zexion's intention. Still, he was Ienzo once more, and he was humbled by the open forgiveness surrounding him.

“Then, allow me to give you a means of contact.”

He opened a drawer, pulling out two identical mobile devices and handing them to Sora. They resembled familiar cards, and despite his distaste for the memories, it was still the most convenient shape for him to make. As expected, Sora gave no indication of recognition. Perhaps that was for the best.

He had built them shortly after reuniting with Aeleus, intending to alert him to any new developments in a hurry, and save him another trip if they needed anything amidst the restoration. It had occurred to him afterwards to create backups, which were the ones he now presented.

“Do try not to break them. It is difficult to come across parts when Radiant Garden remains in disarray. The other is for Riku. They have all been tuned to the same frequency, so whilst calls may be accepted and rejected, there is still the opportunity for all of us to hold a conversation simultaneously. As such, please try to refrain from disclosing any delicate information, to avoid unfortunate accidents.” Ienzo finished with a slight smirk, testing the limits of where his newfound emotions would be acceptable. Zexion had spent long enough in Riku's mind to know what the two shared.

Aeleus smiled at the enthusiasm Ienzo expressed when discussing his work. His smile only grew when Sora caught onto his meaning, sputtering and going red as he assured him that Riku would keep things professional on the 'calls'. Nodding, Ienzo moved closer to demonstrate how to use them.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Ienzo clear the air between them regarding Castle Oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description and use of Riku's portal here is based on the portal from the Kingdom Hearts mobile games: Chi, and Union Cross.

Trepidation tugged at Ienzo's limbs, making him fidget. He was not looking forward to facing Riku again after what he had done to him, but the least he owed him was a meeting and an explanation. Besides, Sora assured him that Riku had grown very forgiving over these last three years.

The heavy door opened with an unsettling creak, despite the care the Keyblade Master tried to take. Ienzo let his gaze drift to it bravely in spite of his residual terror. The last and only thing Zexion had truly felt was the sheer panic at the prospect of his demise, and fear of the one who had wrought it. His body stilled, heartbeat pounding in his throat.

Riku offered him a reassuring smile and sat on the stool that Ienzo often used when writing of his findings, trying to make himself as unthreatening as possible. A faint sense of relief rushed through Ienzo at the gesture, and he muttered his thanks as he took Ansem's old chair, the only one left at the oversized desk. It felt strange to sit where his old guardian had, stranger still when it made him tower over Riku, as though he held any power over the adolescent in front of him.

“I presume...” he started, taking a moment to study Riku's expression as he considered his words. “That you wish to discuss the events at Castle Oblivion.”

Riku nodded. “As much as you're comfortable sharing.”

 _Comfortable_ . Ienzo hid his self-deprecating smirk behind the slow shake of his head. _As though I have any right to be comfortable_.

“As you know, you were something of a backup plan. Zexion's – or, my – goal was to use you as a failsafe if we could not control Sora. We needed a Keyblade to slay enough Heartless to recomplete Kingdom Hearts, along with ourselves. Although, I fear what Xemnas would have done had such a poor method yielded successful results.”

He was met with patient silence. It was refreshing after Lea's frequent interruptions.

“I had thought that amplifying your despair would incentivise you to join our cause. I was wrong. However, you know all of this.”

Ienzo chanced staring into Riku's face, finding nothing condemning him.

“There is one thing I do not understand. Why do you not seek to end me again?”

Riku's eyebrows shot up, the first truly open expression Ienzo had observed on him.

“Well, lots of reasons. I already took my revenge on you. It's in the past. You have a heart now, so you fall under what I protect. And, I owe you one.” The fond smile made Ienzo's heart ache. _I don't deserve this._

“Your words were harsh, but they were still the truth. I did cast everything away for the sake of freedom, and that is a part of my past. I needed to face that part of myself, accept it. Whilst your means may not have been the greatest, you did help me find my balance. You and Naminé both. If I hadn't been able to use both light _and_ darkness, there are many times where I would've failed Sora. Who knows how many people would have been lost then? So, truly. Thank you.”

Ienzo's mouth went dry, eyes wide with shock. He did not speak, his lips spelling silent words his only movement. Taking pity on the man still adjusting to experiencing emotions, Riku steered the conversation to a more immediate topic.

“So, the devices that you gave Sora.” Ienzo half expected it to be followed by the question 'why are they shaped like World Cards?'

“You made those yourself, right? What have you named them?”

“...Oh. Well you see, as they are easily transportable, I have only been referring to them as mobile devices. However, given that words may travel freely between them, I believe that the term 'phone' may also be suitable.”

“A mobile phone, huh?” Riku smiled fondly again. “I like it.”

“It does have a ring to it.”

“Yeah. Thank you for allowing this talk.” Riku stood, tucking the stool neatly beneath the rim of the desk before heading towards the door, slinging his arm over Sora's shoulders as the younger adolescent came to fetch him, winding his arm around his waist naturally.

“We'll help you look for your friend.”

“I... do not possess the knowledge of how to adequately express my gratitude.”

Sora laughed, as bright as he'd always been. “You've already done so much, and are doing even more. Just let us take care of things for awhile, okay?”

Ienzo hesitated briefly before nodding. “Very well. I shall look forward to your calls, and wish you both the best of luck on your journeys. Thank you.”

“Thanks!”

“Don't worry. We'll find him. C'mon, Sora, we should pack.”

The door closed loudly behind them, the remnants of the ensuing conversation fading down the hall. Ienzo sighed before getting to his feet; there were preparations of his own to be done.

“We'll find you, Demyx,” he promised the empty room.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Sora and Riku had departed Radiant Garden, Sora taking to the skies and Riku opening a path with his Keyblade.

“ _Secrets of a Master,” he told the room of questioning stares before entering the portal that resembled a lighter Corridor of Darkness and disappearing._

They had not received any reports of Somebodies, only tidbits of information regarding new discoveries and worlds. Riku reported a type of cactus on the outskirts of Agrabah that could be used for water. Sora commented on the apparent healing properties of a flower in a place called the Kingdom of Corona, but had not seen it himself. And, whilst fascinating, it was not what Ienzo was looking for. He felt himself growing frustrated and impatient, but pushed it aside when he reminded himself that they were doing their best. Besides, he was a scientist. Research opportunities should take precedence over locating a man he had only known for a few years and barely interacted with.

His inner turmoil caused him to leap to his feet at an almost-forgotten _whooshing_ noise behind him, hand resting on papers as he turned towards the Corridor that had opened up. The scent of darkness was not as sharp as it used to be, perhaps because it no longer tainted his being, but the scent that accompanied it made his shoulders relax and his heart stop. _The beach_. Right on cue, the man he knew as Demyx stepped through it, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Demyx...” The name was exhaled as faintly as a breeze, trembling like its owner. “How?”

“I heard you were looking for me. My name's Myde, by the way.”

“Myde,” Ienzo murmured, smiling softly for a moment before it fell again. “If you knew, then why-?”

“-did I take so long? Well...” He stepped closer, the portal closing along with his eyes. “I'm useless. I'm chicken. I...” his lip trembled, and his chest shook with his breath. “...Didn't know how to face you.”

Ienzo scoffed, feelings he fought to name welling up within him. Sympathy, relief, worry, joy, regret. It was exhausting, but not altogether unpleasant.

“If anything, _I_ should be the one working to face _you_. All you ever did was try to help, and I gave you nothing but trouble over it. I'm so sorry, Myde.”

Myde, to his credit, chortled lightly while pulling Ienzo into a suffocating hug. Ienzo raised his arms to return it, inhaling slowly.

“I'm sorry that I made you worry... Enzio?”

A chuckle was startled out of the grey-haired man, hearty and breathless. “Ienzo.”

“Oh, of course! ...Heh.”

“What's so funny?”

“I'm glad I was wrong – your real name is _much_ better than what I thought of!”

Laughter seized Ienzo, holding his breath hostage. His whole body hurt and his eyes prickled from the force of it, Myde soon joining in.

“I'm guessing you haven't laughed so much before,” he managed in broken bursts.

“No, never!”

“I thought as much! You look like you're catching up on years of your life.”

“Yes. Yes, I suppose I am.” Ienzo tilted his head to the left, a habit he'd developed when people gave him something to think about. Mulling it over in his mind, he felt vaguely empty. Because he did not feel as saddened by this realisation as he suspected he should, it bothered him.

“Hey,” Myde cupped his cheeks gently. Both men felt them heat up. “Look at me. You're living your life now, and that's a good thing. Maybe you can't get back the years you've lost, or your childhood. But you're _here_ , alive and breathing and with a fresh start. It's up to you to make the most of it. And I'll be here the whole time, okay?”

A small smile graced his features, and an amused huff blew his fringe away from his nose.

_Of course Myde would be the one to simultaneously make my life easier and more difficult._

“I hope that you are willing to stay still for more than a few seconds when helping us here.”

“Of course!” Myde grinned and kissed his nose sweetly.

Ienzo blushed harder, a hand of his own cupping Myde's face, before leaning forward until their lips met.

“I'll hold you to it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demyx's appearance is from that trailer in chapter 1. It's just for a moment, at 3:13.
> 
> His words come from the trailer 'KINGDOM HEARTS III - Winnie the Pooh Trailer (Closed Captions)' at 0:29.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NE-raf9UGFg

**Author's Note:**

> The phones are from the trailer 'KINGDOM HEARTS III - TGS Big Hero 6 Trailer | PS4' at 1:29. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6plE_PqzR4
> 
> I had to have Ienzo tease Sora because of his reaction to the hope that it was Riku.


End file.
